Furniture and a Human
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Kanon and Rena short oneshots that are not related to each other. 1- You are Not Furniture. 2-Our Death Match 3-I Can't Live Without You. 4-One Cleaver is Better than Two.
1. You are Not Furniture

I would like to thank xAyumiChanx from Youtube, for making her **Kanon x Rena - It's not over **video because it got me hooked onto this pairing

So here's my gift of One-shots based on Kanon and Rena

**You are Not Furniture:** A/N they are best friends in this one, and Rena has a crush on Kanon

"You're not furniture Kanon…why do you always think that? It…it's not fair for you to suffer alone!" Rena screamed as she sat on the floor, tears slowing down her face as if it was a river. Kanon just stared at her, he only considered himself to be furniture. That's all he would ever be.

"This isn't your burden to carry. Forget about it." Kanon informed her from the bedroom door, not a hint of emotion in his voice. Rena felt her eyes water more, he wasn't supposed to keep thinking that, why won't he consider himself human? Rena stood from the floor, grabbed her and Kanon's shared cleaver. She angrily swung her right arm in the air a cut through a nearby coffee table in her house. Kanon didn't change his expression and just stared at her as she brushed woodchips off her usual white dress that cut into a V-shape mid thigh, and she then brushed off her black knee socks. She giggled and then picked the cleaver, which was stabbed into the floor from her previous actions. She slightly giggled and then cut into her left index finger, causing the flesh to break and blood to ooze out of it and drip onto the floor. Kanon slightly gasped. "What are you doing?" He asked as she started to walk to him.

"Showing you something…"She whispered, as she lifted up his left pointer finger and made a small cut into it, causing red liquid to come out and fall onto her hand and cleaver. She guided him to the table and pointed to it. "That table was made of wood, that's furniture. There's nothing in it but the wood itself. I'm human and see my cut? It's the same as yours. You are human, not furniture." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug, both the blood from each of their cuts have stopped, and he decided to hug her back.

"I believe you are right….but….I don't know if I can live as a human alone. Will you live it with me?" He asked as he wiped away the past tear lines on her face. Rena nodded.

"Forever."


	2. Our Death Match

**Our Death Match: **Title says it all.

Rena gave Kanon a light frown as they stood on top of a building in Rena's hometown. She didn't like killing her friends, it wasn't right with her. Kanon raised his cleaver and gave her an emotionless expression.

"Kanon…I don't want to kill you! But if you want to fight, then I guess I have no choice but to fight back." Rena shouted, giving him a determined gaze. He sighed and nodded.

"I won't hold back, so I'm warning you…if you want to retreat now, I would." He informed, in truth he didn't want to kill his best friend, there was just no way had he wanted too, even if he was just furniture he didn't want to kill her. Not her.

"Let's go!" Rena yelled, her friends from below, Shion, Mion, and Rika, cried out for her to stop as she started to swing her cleaver around, not caring where it would hit, she started to laugh as she pierced his skin, insanity was taking over. Shannon, Kanon's other female best friend, cried out as she watched Kanon's blood fall upon her face. Kanon growled in frustration.

"Get a grip, Rena!" He shouted as he blocked her mid air attack, both hands were on the cleaver and her legs were flung towards him, he pushed her cleaver causing her to fly backwards and almost fall of the roof, she almost lost her cleaver.

"Rena-chan!" Satoko and Keiichi yelled as they arrived at the scene, Rena cried out in pain as her back collided with the rooftop, her white dress what now ripped in various places and her white hat was gone, along with her purple bow. She winced as she tried to get up, but her body was in so much pain it was almost impossible, but she continued anyway.

"I…I'm fine. I…I can handle this." Rena whispered, she couldn't remember the true reason on how this battle started, but she wanted to end it. She couldn't hurt her friend that she cared for and even has had a crush on for a long time, but she had to push the thoughts away. She gasped. "I remember how this fight started….you kept saying how worthless you are as furniture!" Rena screamed as she charged at her prey, Kanon. She was stopped midway by Keiichi, causing her to drop her cleaver and watch it slid off the rooftop. She had tears in her eyes. "I…I…." She started, but Keiichi shushed her.

"We don't want to hear your excuses. You and Kanon should talk about instead of trying to kill each other." Keiichi whispered in her ear as he released her. The pain in her legs caused her to fall, but Kanon caught her before she was to hit the roof's floor.

"Rena…I'm sorry for hurting you." Kanon whispered as he picked her up bridal style and jumped off the roof. "I'll take you home and bandage you up." He assured her as he pasted her worried friends, the ones that cared about her, and brought her back home, to tell her how he really feels about her and her beauty.


	3. I Can’t Live Without You

**I Can't Live Without You**_: Why live when you can't be with the one you love?_

Rena cried as she sat down on the ground, her eyes were filled of tears; her cleaver was in a firm grip in her right hand. He was gone, he was taken away to live somewhere else, without her. She was in despair, she had people who cared for her, sure, but they weren't him. For she loved him for such a long time, moving on would seem like a crime. Rena took a deep breath and lifted the cleaver, holding it inches from her neck, she would die now, so she could have her spirit be with him, even though he was still living she thought it would be a good choice. Rena let the cleaver fall back to her side and she stared up at the moon.

"Kanon…I'm sorry…but I really can't live without you." She whispered as she lifted her cleaver again, only to have one stop hers from going about her torso. She gasped and her cleaver fell to her right. She gazed up and saw the one she has missed for a few hours now. "K…Kanon….."

"Rena, stop trying to escape your problems, because I can't live without you either…" He whispered, Rena felt tears rise to her eyes and she jumped up to him

"Kanon!"


	4. One Cleaver is Better than Two

4: **One Cleaver is Better than Two**: Rena and Kanon decide to get together since one is better than two.

Rena was smiling, holding hands with Kanon down the street. They passed those they knew, like Shannon and Rika, Satoko at one point, Keiichi at another. Rena just smiled when she saw Shion wave at her through the window of the restaurant she was working at, that made Rena really happy. Soon Rena felt that her hand was only gripping the air and she looked back to where Kanon stood, but he was gone.

'Where did Kanon go?' Rena wondered as she started to walk around, Shion now sighing and getting back to work. Rena exhaled nosily; he disappeared without a sound, just like him. Couldn't he at least give her some nasty remark and leave instead of leaving without a trace? Rena placed her hands on her hips and started to walk past the restaurant again, her arms slowly folded over her chest and she pouted until she saw Kanon at a nearby bench, licking ice cream in one hand and holding one in another. Rena smiled and ran over.

"Did you get me one?" Rena asked, slight hope in her voice. He nodded and handed her the one in his right. She smiled and sat down next to him, her purple bow on her chest slightly moving. "I love you Kanon!"


End file.
